Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. It was 2 days before Christmas. Many children were expected on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were busy with the final preparations. Sir Topham Hatt wanted this year's carol party to be an extra special celebration as well as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna for Hearth's Warming. Sir Topham Hatt and the princesses was now waiting impatiently for Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Gallus. Thomas the Tank Engine: Isn't this going to be the best Christmas, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Of course it will, Thomas, and Hearth's Warming will have a tree as well. And best of all, all of our friends and families will come together for the occasion. Sir Topham Hatt: Quickly now. Our Christmas tree has arrived just in time. I want you to fetch it, Thomas. And take Twilgiht, Spike, and Gallus with you, Duck and Sunset can look after Annie and Clarabel until you three get back. Gallus: We got it. Thomas the Tank Engine: Will we be able to sing carol's too? Sir Topham Hatt: We'll see. Thomas the Tank Engine: It would be nice to sing carols again. Twilgiht Sparkle: And there’s chorus ponies too. So, Thomas set off on his important mission with Twilight, Spike, and Gallus in his cab. Thomas, Twilight, Spike, and Gallus collected the tree safely but large snowdrifts lay ahead. Twilight Sparkle: Thomas, watch out! Gallus: Look out! Soon, he got himself stuck in the snow. Twilight Sparkle: I told you to watch out! Thomas the Tank Engine: Sorry, Guys, we mustn't be late. Sir Topham Hatt is relying on us. Spike: Just be careful, or we'll all be stuck. Whistling bravely, Thomas tried to move, but he couldn't, There was worse to come, Thomas was snowed under just as Twilight, Spike, and Gallus jumped out of Thomas' cab. Meanwhile, the other engines waited and waited. They were grumbling about Thomas for being late. Sir Topham Hatt: Silence! Princess Celestia: Calm down, Everyone, Everypony, Every creature, please. Princess Luna: I think Thomas was buried under the snow. Princess Cadance: Thomas was missing. Shining Armor: I hope my sister was okay. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Princess Cadance: We'd better make sure nothing bad happens to her. Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas left the works safely, but snow had brought the telephone lines down. We must assume he, Twilgiht, Spike, and Gallus are stranded. The engines now felt sorry for Thomas, Twilgiht, Spike, and Gallus, and cold but confident the twins set off to the rescue Twilgiht's family and the Silverstream and her family accompanying them. Suddenly, they came to a drift that was deeper than the rest. Thomas the Tank Engine: Help! Terramar: What was that!? Silverstream: I don't know! Donald: Hush! I can hear something. Sky Beak: So can I. Ocean Flow: Where's it coming from? Douglas: Probably the wind, Ocean Flow. Thomas the Tank Engine: Help! Donald: No listen. Thomas the Tank Engine: Over here! Terramar: I know that voice! Princess Skystar: Me too! Douglas: So do I, Skystar. Oh, it's Thomas. Come on, the poor wee engine must be frozen to the frames in there. Shining Armor: That means Twilight, Gallus, and Spike can't be too far from here. When the workmen arrived, it took some time to decide how to dig away the drifts of snow. Thomas' driver and fireman, who had taken shelter at a nearby cottage, joined the rescue along with Twilight, Spike, and Gallus. At last, Thomas and the precious Christmas tree were free from the snowdrift. Shining Armor: Twily, Spike, Gallus, where were you three? Twilight Sparkle: We'd just had a snowy delay. Princess Cadance: At least you're alright, Flurry missed you. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilight Sparkle: Aww, I've missed you too, Flurry. (kissed her cheek) Then they set off once more to finish their long journey. Sir Topham Hatt, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna greeted them warmly. Sir Topham Hatt: As a reward for all your hard work, you may go and enjoy the carols. Be quick now. Twilight Sparkle: I can hardly wait for this holiday! Gallus: I know, this should be good. Spike: This is gonna be so cool. Starlight Glimmer: Ready, Cozy? Cozy Glow: Ready, Miss Glimmer. Rarity: I knew this day would come. Ocellus: I'm so excited. At the big station, all was soon ready. Sir Topham Hatt: 1... 2... 3! Suddenly like magic the station was flooded with lights. Sir Topham Hatt: Ladies and gentlemen, ponies, creatures, and children, I give you 3 cheers for Thomas the Tank Engine, Princess Twilight Sparkle, and all their friends who had made this occasion possible. Chancellor Neighsay: I couldn't agree more, Sir Topham Hatt. Princess Celestia: Neither could we. Then, there was a familiar whirring sound. Percy, Pinkie Pie, Silverstrea, Toby, Applejack, and Yona smiled, they knew who it was. With landing lights shining brightly, Harold the Helicopter and Capper touched down gently in the snow. Bringing the greatest surprise of all, Santa Claus and the Gift Givers: Aurora, Bori, and Alice. Everyone, Everypony, and Every Creature cheered and the party began. Thomas the Tank Engine: (whispering) You know, Percy. It's no fun getting stuck in the snow, but it was worth it for this party. Happy holidays, Percy. Happy holidays, Everyone, Everypony, and Every Creature. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225